


Harry Potter and the Deleted Scenes

by fangirleverything4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Harry's loved ones worrying about him and protecting him over the years. Most are hinted at in the story, some made up.





	1. Year One: First Impressions

Ginny felt such sadness. She hated being the youngest. Every year she has to watch her brothers leave her for the entire year. Sure, they visit over holidays and summer break but it's not the same.

In the past, she at least always had brothers at home. She was miserable when Charlie left for Hogwarts but at least she still had her four other brothers at home. She was sad when Percy left but he was always a bit of a buzzkill anyways. It killed her when the twins left but she convinced herself that at least Ron was still there. She had never felt lonelier. She didn't think it could get any worse. Then she saw  _him._

He was so attractive he made her stomach flip. His beautiful green eyes peaked out from behind broken glasses. They looked like they had been taped multiple times. She wondered briefly if he was a rambunctious boy but given the meek, polite way he spoke to her mom she doubted it. Pulling herself out of her reverie, she realized the boy was walking swiftly towards the platform. For the briefest heartbeat the boy's head turned a gave a fleeting panicked look back at the Weasleys  and Ginny had an insane desire to yell at him to not go. Before she could though, he had pushed off and begun to run towards the platform. A second later, he had disappeared and Ginny felt her heart pang.

"Who was that?" she asked curiosity burning in her.

"I'm not sure but the poor dear is all alone" Mrs. Weasley said glancing around the station for any sign of the boy's family. Then caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Oh dear, Ron go quick. We are running out of time" Mrs. Weasley barked out.

Ron ran towards the platform and a minute later he was gone as well. Grabbing Ginny's hand, Mrs. Weasley strode onto the platform as well. As soon as they had crossed the threshold, Ginny began to look around desperately for the boy with the beautiful eyes. The twins resurfaced from within the train and Ron had been waiting for them to cross over. Mrs. Weasley was trying to clean Ron's face while the twins teased him. Percy had come striding over in his black Hogwarts robes and the twins began to harass him as well. For once, Ginny didn't care about her family's antics. She just wanted to find that boy again and get to know him. Then she heard Fred say "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?".

Ginny whipped her head around desperate for more information on the boy. "Who?" her mother asked.

"Harry Potter!" George answered excitedly.

Ginny felt her blood rush. Of course, she knew the story. Her brothers told her scary stories of You Know Who and the Boy Who Lived. She had always been fascinated by the Boy Who Lived and had even fantasized about befriending the boy. She didn't care about the fame of it all, but she did think a boy like that could use a real friend. "Oh Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please" she pleaded feeling a desperate desire fill her.

She pictured Harry and her boarding the train to Hogwarts. He would secretly hide her from all the teachers. Her feet began to move of their own accord. The dreams popped with a hiss as her mother tugged her back to her side and scolded her. "You've already seen him, Ginny, and he isn't something you ogle at in a zoo" her mother told her.

Ginny resented this and went to tell her mother that when she asked Fred how he knew. "Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there-like lightning" Fred responded in awe.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't imagine the pain of the Death Curse cutting open your skull. She wondered if it still hurt as everyday scars did. "Poor dear" her mother sighed. "No wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

Ginny hadn't considered this. Her brothers told her all kinds of far fetched lies about where he was now but when she asked her father for the truth he told her he believes he lived with Muggle relatives. _Why wouldn't his relatives be with him to help him? Aren't they proud of him? Getting into Hogwarts is an accomplishment and they wouldn't be seeing him for months, wouldn't he be missed?_ Ginny thought.

Her heart broke at the realization that maybe Harry didn't have a family to miss him. The train whistle blew making Ginny jump suddenly. Her heart plummeted realizing all her brothers and the boy who was stealing her heart were about to leave for months. The boys got on the train and she began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you lots of owls" George called. Ginny felt a sob in her throat as she half laughed/ half sobbed. The train lurched forward and she ran, that desperate urge making her surge forward again. Soon though, it became too fast for her little legs. She waved as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother pulled her into a hug as the train disappeared and her tears turned to sobs. 

~

Fred and George found the cabin where Lee Jordan was feeding the giant tarantula he was bringing back to Hogwarts. "Awesome" Fred said settling into the seat across from Lee and looking into the box with interest.

"Lee, guess who is on the train hanging out with our little brother Ron?" George asked in excitement.

"A muggle supermodel?" Lee guessed sarcastically.

Fred snorted "Ronnie wishes".

"No.  _Harry Potter!"_   George exclaimed.

"What?!" Lee gasped, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Are you two pulling another prank?" Lee asked gazing back and forth between the twins.

"Seriously. He has the scar and everything. After hearing about him for so many years, to see him in person is like..." Fred replied.

"Realizing wizard school is just school. After all the hype, he's just a kid. He actually seems like a sweet kid" George finished.

"Even just a kid, he's gonna make a splash in Hogwarts. It'll be a celebrity walking the halls. Hope he ends up in Gryffindor. I would love to hold that over the Slytherins" Lee said gleefully. Suddenly the tarantula launched itself out of the box driving all thoughts of the raven haired boy from their thoughts.

~

Hermione slid back into her cabin and the three girls were giggling again. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked as she began to tug her robes out of her trunk.

"We heard" Lavender said giggling like mad.

"That Harry Potter is on this very train" Parvati continued.

"He is. I just met him" Hermione confirmed.

The girls all gasped. "What's he like?" Lavender gasped.

"Is he heroic and strong?" Parvati asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Is he cute" Padma asked giggling.

"We didn't really talk. He seems nice" Hermione said with a shrug not missing the look the girls gave each other. She walked out of the cabin with her robes to go change. 

~

Minerva McGonagall tried to pretend like this was just any other year. Same routine as usual she thought as she prepared the castle for the students and wrote out the letters to new students and returning students. She ignored the huge leap her heart made when it came across the name:  _Harry Potter._

She passed off the nightmares she had been having of the war. The morning of September 1st she had a dream about a raven haired baby on a doorstep. "You have known plenty of students parents. This year is no different. There may be familiar faces but it's the same old, same old" Minerva told herself as she waited for Hagrid's arrival.

At his knock, she opened the door and breathed a small sigh of relief at the typical sea of first years. She breathed in the familiarity as she led the students to the designated waiting area. As the students shuffled close in the small space her eyes caught sight of a boy she already knew. Before her stood a small James Potter replica. However, unlike James she saw green eyes peering up at her waiting stiller and straighter than either of her parents ever did. She couldn't help herself, she found herself examining him as the other part of her brain began giving the usual first year speech. She noticed his taped glasses, a sign that his aunt and uncle either didn't bother or didn't care to buy him new glasses. He looked very thin and reedy, like he was used to having to run away. He also seemed paler than he should be, like he was kept hidden away. Knowing those Muggles that's probably exactly what they did she thought mutinously.

Shaking herself slightly she forced herself to examine the other students for signs of messiness. As she turned to walk away, she noticed the other students trying to peek around each other to get a glimpse of the Boy Who Lived. Minerva realized that this wouldn't be like any  other year. She already felt the effect of this boy being in the school, a 'celebrity' in their midst would make all the students crazy. Her mind flashed once more to a sweet sleeping babe in Dumbledore's arms. Her heart clenched uncomfortably. _'He's here, Lily. Nothing we can do about the past. Just help him live in his new present'_ Minerva prayed to Lily wishing the boy's parents were here, wishing they were still alive. She realized Albus had been giving her his signal for thirty seconds now. She whirled around to get the students forcing herself to get a grip on herself. 


	2. Year Two: Let's Talk About Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Child abuse warning*

The sight of a winged owl crossing in front of the sun made a lanky twelve year old boy pause in his work and receive a sharp bite from the gnome he was about to launch. Ron Weasley looked up eagerly to the sky hoping to see the snowy white bird of his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, his best friend he hadn't heard from all summer. Instead, he saw the familiar family owl, Errol. Errol hooted feebly and tried to land slowly but instead of landing on his feet or on Ron's outstretched arm Errol crashed into a bush next to George. "Ruddy owl. Is it from ickle Ronnie's girlfriend?" Fred cooed going to steal Ron's note.

Ron's ears instantly went beat red and he snatched his note from Fred. "She's not my girlfriend" Ron squealed at a higher pitch than he meant to. "Besides" he continued forcing his voice into a normal register. "Her whole letter is probably about homework and Harry" Ron grumbled scanning her letter, nodded, and then slipped the note in his pockets.

Fred and George didn't need to know how many times Ron would re-read her letters. George frowned and said "still no word? Harry would joke about his family but I get the feeling it's much worse than he lets on".

Ron felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. "I think it's much much worse than he would ever tell me. Those first few weeks of school Harry kept acting surprised whenever I hung out with him like he kept waiting for me to drop him. He makes friends so easily I said he must have tons of Muggle friends and I remember the hurt look he gave me. Then he muttered beat red 'you are actually my first real friend'" Ron recalled.

"Mom cried you know at Christmas" Ginny piped up walking up to the boys.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When she heard that Harry's family didn't give him presents. That they choose not to. We just couldn't understand how someone could treat their family like that. Mom and Dad never had a lot of money but we always knew they loved us" Ginny concluded sadly.

Fred looped an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a one arm hug. Ron gazed at Ginny and Fred with a strange combination of nostalgia for the family he loves and heartbreak for his best friend who he's pretty sure has never experienced a love like this. "Hey Weasleys let's make a plan. We've got a Potter to save" Ron said grimly.  
~  
Ginny felt like a bumbling idiot. The second she had caught sight of the shocking jet black hair in a sea of fire engine red hair she had stopped dead. But the sight of those emerald green eyes had made everything inside turn to jelly. She couldn't control her limbs as she spiraled out of the room and up the stairs. She had winded up with bruises on her arms from crashing into the walls of their thin hallway. She was pretty sure her face was going to be stuck in blush mode permanently. She flopped on her bed and groaned. This was going to be a long summer.

~

Ginny was always used to noise. In the Weasley household there was a neverending amount of noise and commotion. As she sat in her bed laying on her bed heart thumping she tried to distinguish the noises, separate them. She heard a hoot from Errol outside and the sound of Celeste Warlock playing for her dad downstairs while he worked on paperwork. She heard the sounds of exploding snap being played next to her room, Ron's room. Harry's room. Ginny felt a thrill run up her spine when she heard a sniffling sound very out of place. She poked her head out of her room listening hard. A loud bang just nearly covered the sound of a sob coming from down the hallway. Ginny walked cautiously down the hall. A light was on in the hallway casting a orange glow over the hallway walls. Ginny poked her head around the doorframe. "Mum? What's the matter?" Ginny asked softly taking in the sight of her mother hands gripping a blue teeshirt while the basin in the corner slowly swished.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned away to hide her face. "Hi sweetie, did you need something?" her mom asked in a falsely high voice.

Ginny laid a hand gently on her mother's shoulder. "Mom it's me. I'm not the boys remember. Did you get in a row with Dad or something?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It's Harry. It's his shirt" her mother sobbed shaking the blue shirt rapidly. Ginny mind spun in confusion.

"Well I'm sure he would do his own laundry. He probably does it at the muggles place" Ginny commented confusedly.

Wordlessly, Mrs. Weasley passed Ginny the shirt. Ginny took it fighting off a desire to pull it close and inhale. Then her stomach twisted harshly as she noticed small red dots randomly over the shirt. "Is that...?" she choked feeling a desire to upchuck.

"There's this muggle form of torture or punishment called whipping. Your father said some muggle parents use their belts" her mother muttered grabbing her wand and tapping the shirt. Ginny didn't know it was possible but her heart cracked a little. Her vision blurred.

"How do we help him?" Ginny breathed.

Mrs. Weasley swiped her eyes and dropped the teeshirt in the basin. She straightened up and grabbed her youngest child's petite shoulders. "We show him that we love him and that we care about him. We make him a part of this family" she said severely.

Ginny blushed lightly knowing she was already beginning to love him and also knowing she loved him a very different way than her mother did. She wished she could tell her mother but looking into her determined face she couldn't. She also couldn't bear for anything to stand in the way of Harry's happiness or hamper him in being welcomed into the family. Her heart cracked a little more and loneliness filled the void. Ginny nodded and pulled out of her mom's embrace.

~

Hermione looked up from her essay for Snape at Ron who was trying to looking at her paper. "Ron" she scowled.

He relaxed back in his seat with a growl. Hermione looked around at the empty seat. She sighed deeply. "You know you have a specific sigh when you want to talk about Harry" Ron noted without looking up.

"You can't pretend like you aren't worried about him" Hermione replied imploring him to look at her. Light blue eyes met hers making her heart jump a little.

"He's my best mate. Yes I worry all right?" Ron murmured.

Hermione felt her heart tighten a little. "I wish there was more we could do. He just suffers so much everyday. There's so much we don't know about him" Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced around furtively before dropping her voice forcing Ron to lean closer. "Well like last year why was Harry's scar hurting? I know it was because Voldemort was near but I've never heard of scars or magical scars doing that. Also the fact he's hearing voices and the fact he could speak Parseltongue. I read about it, it's always passed down through parentage. Harry's mother was muggle she couldn't have passed it down and Harry's father was a Potter. They were as Gryffindor as can be. I..."

"Read about it" Ron finished. He sighed and looked away into the fire. "Harry talks when he wants to. We should drop it" Ron decided feeling uneasy about talking about his friend like this.

"But I think" Hermione began but Ron silenced her with a look. "Ron, I'm worried though" Hermione continued whining a little.

"That's fine. Worry in silence. For now help me with this essay you already wrote an extra two inches and I'm three short" Ron replied briskly.

~  
"Wood just a moment" Fred said grabbing Wood's arm as he went to follow the rest of the Gryffindors up to the Hospital wing where Harry was being brought.

"You want to discuss strategy? You two performed well tonight but you were distracted tonight" Wood began beginning to walk up the hill.

"Wood, if we hadn't been distracted Harry could have been killed" George growled pulling Wood back by the arm once more.

"They're right Wood" Angelina called emerging from the locker rooms with a scowl. Alicia was right behind her with a matching glare.

"What is wrong? We won!" Wood cheered eyes blazing.

"The problem is you put winning above Harry. Harry's our friend Wood" Alicia growled.

"I know the bugger doesn't act like he's twelve years old but he is. You got to lay off him a little. He's pretty much our brother and we don't like the fact that he's in the hospital right now" Fred told Wood glaring at him.

As if just realizing they were serious, Wood's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Harry is a good kid. Be nicer to him. Remind him that winning isn't everything" Angelina replied a little softer.

Wood scoffed and everyone else rolled their eyes. "Why do we bother?" Alicia sighed and stomped away.

"Me and Fred will grab some sweets and meet you guys up in the Hospital Wing" George said in a defeated voice.

"You two are going all the way up to Gryffindor tower just for some sweets?" Angelina asked curiously.

"We don't have to go that far" Fred said slyly winking at her.  
~  
"Hermione I want to thank him or just talk to him but I can't. I think I used up all forms of speech down in the chamber" Ginny moaned glancing over to where Ron and Harry sat playing wizards chess.

"Gin, he's just a boy. I know it sounds weird because he just saved your life and all but he isn't that cool most of the time. He's just a normal nice guy" Hermione reminded her.

Ginny sighed deeply running a hand through her vivid red hair. "Look, I know it's hard but I think you should try and hang out with boys your age. Try and chill out in front of Harry. Move on a little until you can handle being around him. It's not good for you to be so intense about one guy. Especially a boy as complicated as Harry" Hermione told her wisely.

Ginny snickered and pulled her eyes away from the oblivious boy in the corner. "What happened to normal nice guy?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Hermione glanced over and felt herself worrying as usual. "We all want to believe Harry is normal but two years in a row now we get put to the test to prove how wrong we are" Hermione said sadly.

Ron looked up suddenly and Hermione looked away blushing. Ginny gave her a knowing look and Hermione glared back. Ginny smiled softly. "This is kind of nice. The reason I got in this mess is because I didn't have anyone to talk to" Ginny said shyly.

"Yeah" Hermione agreed. "I spend most of my waking hours hanging out with two very stubborn boys. It's nice hanging out with a girl. We need to have each others backs. I am also here to talk to. Always have been. Always will be. Promise" Hermione told her solemnly.

Ginny leaned forward wrapping her in a hug. "I know that now. I promise when Ron is on your last nerve and you are sick with worry from Harry you can tell me all about it" Ginny promised.

Neither the boys playing in the corner, the girls having a heart to heart, or any of the other Gryffindors noticed a slight ripple in the air as Professor Dumbledore gave up observing the boy confident, for the night at least, Harry Potter was safe.


End file.
